


Art for Common Ground

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: After his father is shot in the line of duty whilst investigating the circumstances behind the Hale fire, Stiles wants justice. But no one wants to listen to what he has to say. He’s sure he knows who was behind the fire, but can he get the one Hale still in Beacon Hills to help him bring the Argents to justice? And just what is this strange draw he’s feeling towards Peter Hale?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

It was meant to be a one-off - just a way of getting me writing again. But apparently my muse has other ideas! So, I think I'll try to put all of the banners I create for this story here in one place. This was the one that started it off.

[ ](https://imgur.com/fv2zHlH)

* * *


	2. The Wolf

The beginning of Common Ground from Peter's perspective.

[ ](https://imgur.com/iKKX9DF)

* * *


	3. Common Ground 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did last night really happen?
> 
> * * *

Who needs sleep? (Me - me, I need sleep!)

[ ](https://imgur.com/OHFCxHV)

* * *


	4. Master!post banner

I have sort of accepted the fact that Common Ground may be taking over the headspace left by Love, Creeper Wolf, so I did a Master!post banner for my livejournal and dreamwidth accounts. If it doesn't get much bigger, then maybe I won't bother posting it, but in the meantime, here's yet another banner for Common Ground!

[ ](https://imgur.com/p6hf8Ku)

* * *


	5. Reunions & Revelations

Derek has turned up and there is a reunion of sorts. And revelations....

[ ](https://imgur.com/EVpoFIr)

* * *


	6. Relationship Issues

Oh look, it's after 4 am - in time for my brain to decide it wants to write the next chapter and of course, it needs a banner!

[ ](https://imgur.com/MGuJIU2)

* * *


	7. Common Ground (black n white)

Not quite exhausted enough to sleep and had an idea for a main banner (yes I know I already have one but I got this image in my head and had to do it).

[ ](https://imgur.com/Nk1grxW)

* * *


	8. Common Ground 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk... and yes, there is shoving into walls involved!
> 
> * * *

This one felt a bit like cheating - I didn't have to do much to it for it to fit what I wanted for the fic, but I still want a record of it I guess.

[ ](https://imgur.com/DPbVQ0E)

* * *


	9. The Plot Thickens

Never written this much Kate Argent - I think I've found it easier because her focus wasn't on Derek when he was younger.

[ ](https://imgur.com/j7w9xPe)

* * *


	10. The Past

There will be no explicit Chris Argent/Peter Hale in this fic, but apparently they share a past. Peter goes to Chris for help when he receives an SOS from Stiles.

[ ](https://imgur.com/HT3G0rm)

* * *


	11. Torture

It's all kinds of bad and wrong that this man can look so sexy when he's being tortured!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ALSSsji)

* * *


	12. An End to Torture? (art)

This one was kinda easy, although a little bit gorier than I usually go for!

[ ](https://imgur.com/9WrYb6R)

* * *


	13. Run run run away, run away Peter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Peter are leaving Beacon Hills... and Stiles.
> 
> * * *

Poor Stiles :(

[ ](https://imgur.com/qz58Zb6)

* * *


End file.
